The goal of the training program is to recruit academically promising men and women into health services research careers, and once here, to challenge them to address key problems in the field. We do this by providing trainees with the conceptual and analytic skills required to address a broad range of health service research issues through the organizational and administrative resources of the Department of Health Management and Policy in the University of Michigan's School of Public Health. To achieve this goal, the program aims to: (a) provide students with a sound academic background, research training, and socialization in health services and health services research; (b) recruit and provide financial support for students, faculty, and researchers concerned with issues of health and health policy. The program will sponsor five traineeship positions annually for pre-doctoral trainees. The traineeship experience includes: course work in health services concepts and issues as well as health services research methods; active involvement in ongoing research programs; participation in seminars and professional conferences; structured interchange across disciplines and occupations; and guidance and ethical research practices. The training experience will provide trainees the ability to develop a specific research program to guide their future work. As a result of this training, trainees will develop skills in relevant disciplinary areas (e.g., economics, sociology, political science) and health services content and research methods. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]